Big Shot
Big Shot was a television program covering the latest happenings in the Solar System for bounty hunters. The show's sole purpose was to inform the "300,000 bounty hunters in the star system" the latest bounties being placed on criminals. The entire show was silly and exaggerated, with an over-the-top cowboy theme. The show ran for much of 2071. However, ratings slipped, and it was eventually canceled. The last show reported on Doctor Londes.Brain Scratch Punch was the friendly host of Big Shot and character played by Alfredo. His onscreen persona was that of a classic western style cowboy, with an extreme, unrealistic accent and manner of speaking. His catchphrase was "shucks howdy!" on the show and would perform acts like using a lasso and riding a mechanical horse as part of the show's atmosphere. Despite his character, he was often the one to explain the particulars of bounties or the reason behind their failures, which often lead to long, drawn-out explanations in character.Stray Dog Strut After Big Shot's cancellation, Alfredo was next seen out of character, picking up his mother at a Martian airport. Despite his mother's concerns, Alfredo was very confident he'd be able to find a new job and promised he'd be able to care for her now that Big Shot had ended. Judy was Punch's sidekick on the show, taking on a bubbly persona who generally has silly or outrageous reactions to the current bounty they were promoting. She wears a powder-blue jacket seemingly affixed to her body, allowing her to show off her midriff and most of her breasts, serving as fanservice to keep viewers at attention. She mainly played the role of a spectator, asking Punch questions or solidifying his statements. She would also apologize to all the viewers if the bounty head turned out to have died or otherwise not be able to be pursued.Jamming With Edward She attempted to read part of Teddy Bomber's essay on why he was bombing buildings, however, it was so long it was cut short just before the credits of the show.Cowboy Funk When the show was canceled, the actress who played Judy broke character on air and furiously stormed off the set. Later, she was rumored to have been engaged to her manager. Other women who bared a resemblance to Judy claimed to be "look-a-like"s.Cowboy Bebop Remixes: Music for Freelance Background Punch/Alfredo is voiced by Paul St. Peter in English and Tsutomu Taruki in Japanese. While Punch speaks in an exaggerated Western-Cowboy accent, Alfredo's voice is considerably more mild-mannered. Judy is voiced by Lia Sargent in English and Miki Nagasawa in Japanese. Her actress' name was not mentioned. In Brain Scratch, Big Shot is canceled and here we are given the only clue to Judy's real personality. She reacts with extreme anger, changes to her real voice (which is much lower and not bubbly at all), and exclaims the show will be hearing from her manager. It is obvious her onscreen persona and her real personality are nothing alike. It is often from Big Shot that the crew of the Bebop learn of a new bounty, or gain a tiny clue towards nabbing their current interest. Big Shot makes regular appearances throughout the series and the movie and makes its debut during Stray Dog Strut. American Money is the music played in the background. The credits of the show are seen in Cowboy Funk. Trivia * They are named after a British slapstick puppet show Punch and Judy. Gallery Punch playing bounty head.jpg References Category:Television Category:Knockin' On Heaven's Door Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters